villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beavis and Butt-head
Beavis and Butt-head are the titular protagonists of the franchise of the same name. They are best friends. Despite being the "heroes" of the show are actually a good example of a protagonist villain, being extremely vulgar and idiotic with a tendency to exhibit extremely antisocial behavior towards every other character in the show (including each other). Beavis and Butt-head are not exactly evil in the respect of wishing major harm on others but they are also very much against the standards of what most would consider an acceptable social norm - this serves to make them heroes to some and obnoxious antagonists to others, in truth though the duo are more amoral in nature: though they definitely have criminal leanings. Beavis especially was prone to having a pyromaniac personality until controversies caused the creators to edit out his more extreme fire-raising stunts, despite this Beavis is actually the more passive of the duo while Butt-head provides a more aggressive attitude: Butt-head is also known to enjoy regularly abusing Beavis - despite this the two remain friends. Personality The two are stupid, perverted, ignorant, and do not seem to be aware of their actions when it comes to the personalities of the duo. They are extremely terrible at trying to get women's attentions and are very misogynistic. Some of the More Antagonistic Things the Duo Have Done *Stole one of their neighbor's cars while being paid to wash it, then caused a car-crash via ignoring red lights *Deliberately held up customers at their work, later abandoned them completely. *One episode focused on the duo's continual quest to master the art of ringing doorbells and running away, so as to infuriate others (they never got the hang of it). *Butt-head shot down a jet plane and neglected to help the trapped passengers. *Beavis sabotaged the program of an intelligent boy's computer connections, reducing him to his moronic level and robbing him of his ability to think. *Fed a dog "killer hot sauce". The owner got back at them by putting "Mexican death sauce" in their tacos. *Used an ATM card left by an NBA player and stole the tremendous amount of money as it flowed from the machine-although they are later arrested for this act. *They frequently vandalize their fan Stewart's house (such as making a mess by "borrowing" their blender and ransacking the place when they believed it was the end of the world) and often leave him to be blamed for it all. They also frequently break objects belonging to others, such as Tom Anderson's tools and tool shed, and David Van Driessen's guitar and 8-track tapes, though to be fair, Van Driessen gave them a small paycheck. *Flushed a quarter stick of dynamite down a toilet, then used the commotion to steal candy and soda from a snack bar. *Stole their neighbor's credit card and use it to buy a lot of expensive pets. *Stole Tom Anderson's golf ball and sold it to others. *Stole Tom Anderson's steamroller and demolished much of the school including the teacher's lounge,and also causing him and his friend to argue ending in Tom punching him and threating him. *Stole army drones and caused destruction. *Drove Principal McVicker to a mental breakdown by their insane laughter and their laughter drove Mr. Van Driessen towards a mental breakdown at the end. *Stole Highland High School's television and broke it, which leads to them getting expelled. *This is more accidental, but after getting kidnapped, they got out of the trunk, Beavis first, and caused many highway accidents. *Got Stewart to look up pornography in the school library, which got the three in trouble. They also got Stewart arrested by a cop while they were the ones that were "couch fishing" an old lady instead of Stewart. *Set a comedy club on fire while Beavis attempted to perform a juggling act with two newspapers that he lit with a lighter, forcing the fire department to step in. *Stole two kids' Trick-or-Treat bags, thinking the kids were giving away free samples. Later they eat all of Mr. Anderson's candy that he was going to give to the trick-or-treaters. Later Beavis as Cornholio steals a kid's trick-or-treat bucket that resembles a Jack-O-Lantern, and then later Butt-head kills Beavis with the Crazy Old Farmer. *Stole Billy Bob's scooter and got Billy Bob to go berserk on them. *Egged Tom Anderson's house and got arrested and sentenced to community service, only to egg his house again and taught children to do the same. *They rearranged food drive cans in Highland High from "Highland High School cares" to "Highland High School SUKS" (sucks). This is their least villainous act. Gallery Beavis and Butt-head.gif|Beavis & Butt-head Beavis & Butt-Head.jpg|The idiots sitting on the couch. Uhhuhhuhhuh.jpg|Uhhuhhuhhuh! Cornholio.jpg|Beavis as his alter-ego, the Great Cornholio. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Villains Category:Perverts Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Gunmen Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Villains